


Shayma Week 2017

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And bisexual, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, if there is any angst it will be slight, like voltron but lesbian, my sweet girls they love each other so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 1: NatureDay 2: DistanceDay 3: Cards/ChocolatesDay 4: WarmthDay 5: Free DayDay 6: MagicDay 7: Time





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shayma week 2017 because Voltron needs more LGBT gals. Things get pretty gay.

Shay finds that she often ends up waiting for people. She loves the Balmera, her nurturing motherland, far too much to be able to leave it for long. Of course, she has a sense of adventure that compels her to take little sojourns in various locations across the universe, but nowhere is quite the same. The Balmera always draws her back. Since Shay finds her so hard to leave, she hardly gets to see her friends from team Voltron. She shrugs it off, however; she knows they have an important job to do and would not leave her hanging, as they sometimes do, if they had any free time at all. And thus, she waits for them.

Whenever she feels lonely, whenever she misses them a bit too much, she spends time with her family. Goofing off with her beloved brother Rax who never fails to make her laugh, cooking with her darling grandma whose sage advice she craves, Shay can distract herself from the dull ache of solitude.

But still, her love for her family doesn’t fulfill her more tender yearnings. Shay can’t help feeling lonely, no matter how much her rational brain tells her that everybody she needs is with her on the Balmera. So, she waits around for her friends to remember her and visit. She stuffs up her heart with Rax and her grandma, with her parents and her cousins, her aunts and uncles, and pretends that it’s all she needs.

At night when she is staring at the small crystals on the ceiling of her cave, thumbing at the sharp bones under her coarse skin and feeling trapped in her own body, Shay feels guilty for how deeply she longs for something else. She feels awful that she can’t let her family be enough for her, but when she met Hunk and discovered that there are people besides Balmerans and Galra, she felt her whole world come together, like everything suddenly made sense. It validated her lifelong need for something other, something new, something alien.

Today, the universe decides to give her exactly that. She doesn’t hear the distant sound of motors very often anymore, so whenever she does, it usually means that Hunk or Allura is coming down in a pod to visit. When she hears this telltale sound today, she jumps up from her previous position where she was drawing little designs in the dust on the floor with her finger. She feels fluttery inside, knowing that her friends have remembered her. She scrambles up to the surface of the Balmera as fast as she can, climbing on rock formations and also using the ladders Allura had put there to help the citizens of the Balmera climb up out of its interior.

The ship she sees isn’t familiar, however. Whoever is driving it must be a stranger, since it is not a Galra ship and it isn’t anybody from team Voltron. Shay’s curiosity gets the better of her as she hears a hiss come from the white and orange spacecraft as its side door opens. She remains motionless as she waits to see who would step out of the ship. The first to climb out is small, no taller than one of Shay’s legs. They have a grey head and grey legs that seem bowed at the knees. Shay decides that they are probably a robot; she had encountered one before on a small vacation and Hunk and Pidge had explained to her about robots and artificial intelligence with passion. She looks back on that day fondly since she loves seeing her friends get so excited.

After the robot steps out, two taller figures follow it onto the surface of the Balmera. At first, Shay can’t see them well since her eyes are more adjusted to the darkness from the interior of the Balmera, and so she squints to make out their features. When her vision focuses, she sees that the pair is quite mismatched. One of them looks ragged, with a bit of a scruffy beard and an outfit made up of about as much bandage as clothing. He seems easygoing.

The other stands with a natural sternness, covered in a short coat of yellow fur that looked silky and soft. She has longer hair on her head, but it’s pulled up into an up-do that keeps it away from her face in a no-bullshit kind of manner. Her face is objectively pretty, and Shay finds her eyes drawn to it. When she makes eye contact with this beautiful stranger, she feels something inside her stop. It’s like the moment that she met Hunk, like she is realizing something about the universe, but to her knowledge she hasn’t realized anything. The feeling that this girl draws out of her is almost exactly what she had been searching for the past few months; without Shay even realizing it this girl walks in and fills the void of loneliness and guilt that tortures Shay and eats away at her.

Shay closes her mouth that had found its way open as she looks at these strangers. Once they get their feet on the ground, they approach Shay and the fact that they are going to ask something of her is evident on their faces. She figures that they probably need a crystal for their ship; hardly anybody ever comes to the Balmera for any other reason. She doesn’t resent them for this, since she will willingly assist anybody who is willing to repay the energy that they take from the Balmera. Nonetheless, she awaits the question she knows is coming.

The girl who had caught Shay’s eye opened her mouth. “Hello there,” she said, the gentleness of her voice betraying her severe, almost cocky exterior. Her personality was soft in comparison to the expression on her face. Shay could relate to that; her own personality was soft as well, especially in comparison to her bony, rough exterior.

“Greetings, skylings,” Shay replies, “with what can I help you today?”

“We’re here looking for some people,” the stranger states. “I’m Nyma, and this is my friend Rolo and our cyber unit, Beezer.”

“For whom are you searching today?” Shay inquires. She isn’t used to this sort of request.

“We came across these people a while ago who said they were going to come to Balmera X-95-Vox,” Rolo answers, “We got off to a rocky start with them but we’re trying to reestablish contact and maybe join forces with them. Can you tell us if you’ve seen them?”

“Of that I am capable, if only you identify who it is you seek.”

“I know it sounds like a wives’ tale,” continued Rolo, “but it’s Team Voltron. We met them and we’re trying to find them again but we haven’t been able to so far. Hardly anybody else who we’ve talked to has even seen them at all.”

“Oh, they are not here now, but I know them,” said Shay, “come and eat with my family and we can discuss it over some food.”

“Thank the Universe you know them!” piped up Nyma, “You have no idea how long it’s taken us to find them once we decided to go looking.” Her face lit up and reflected the inflections of her voice in an almost hypnotizing way. Everything about Nyma was so coordinated and beautiful and Shay found herself looking at her as they walked rather than at the ground ahead.

\---

After discussing lost connections over a late lunch, Shay having explained that she has no clue when the paladins will pay the Balmera another visit, the guests begin to relax a bit. Rax and Rolo are caught up in a discussion about different Galra resistances and their likelihood to execute good universal legislation if they ever take over the Galra empire, a topic from which Shay finds herself shying away. She isn’t as opinionated as her brother, and while she would usually feel comfortable discussing politics, she doesn’t want to get involved right now in front of people outside her family. And Nyma, always gracious and perceptive, picks up on Shay’s discomfort and suggests that they go somewhere else.

The two find themselves in Shay’s room that she shares with Rax, a small and round bedding plane cave near the heart of the Balmera at the center of the cave system her family inhabits.

Shay looks over at Nyma, sees her encapsulated with all the tiny Balmera crystals embedded in the ceiling. Nyma’s purple eyes sparkle and the corner of her supple mouth twitches upwards. Shay feels something in her chest. She hasn’t stopped staring at this girl since she set foot on the Balmera and she hasn’t even considered stopping. She knows she has not and will not ever encounter a creature nearly as beautiful or enamoring. In the middle of Shay admitting this to herself, Nyma catches her gaze.

It isn’t the first time in their short time knowing each other that Nyma has caught her staring, but this time, she comments on it. “See something you like?” she asks, in a voice that sounds playful but soft, flirtatious yet elegant.

Addressing her feelings so abruptly is not very familiar for Shay, so she shrinks back into herself and doesn’t comment. She looks at the ground, at the picture of a crystal she had been drawing in the dust before her guests’ arrival.

“Seriously, am I reading the room wrong here, or do I actually have a chance?” asks Nyma, her bravado and sweetness combined not enough to mask her nerves as her voice trembles. When Shay realizes that she is making Nyma as nervous as Nyma is making her, it gives her the confidence to respond.

“I think it’s safe to say you’re reading the room right.”

They’re sitting on the floor together, and Nyma scoots up close to Shay so that their arms are touching. She turns her head toward Shay, Shay turns her torso, and with every small deliberate movement they get closer and closer.

Nyma’s big, purple eyes meet Shay’s glowing yellow ones and for a few moments they’re sitting nose to nose, just looking at each other. It’s sweet like caramel, but Nyma is a bit too impatient to sit still for too long. She takes the initiative and, with an upwards motion of the chin, kissed Shay square on the mouth.

Her kisses are short and sweet, little pecks placed one atop the other. Nyma is a very involved, very active lover, and Shay appreciates and marvels in this. Nyma seems standoffish and stern upon first glance, like when the first thing Shay noted about her when she came to the Balmera was her severity, and the intensity in her kiss is born from the same place within Nyma as that harshness. Shay supposes that it’s in Nyma’s nature.

Shay reciprocates Nyma’s passion more than her eagerness, kissing back but not mimicking her quick pecking style. She prefers a slow, smooth rhythm which she is eventually able to set. She sighs against Nyma’s pink lips, feeling satisfaction heavy in her sternum as she lets herself become filled with affection. Shay supposes that this slowness and sweetness that she initiates is in her own nature.

Shay knows that since she doesn’t go out of her way to initiate contact, she often ends up waiting for people. Nyma is who she had been waiting for.


End file.
